Not Alone
by Lamb on Heroin
Summary: Tutor-girl Bella Swan just watches life from afar, crushing on the most popular guy on highschool and star of the Tree Hill Ravens is not easy, but what if that crush goes both ways? SMC ENTRY One Tree Hill/Twilight - ExB
1. Not Alone

****

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Not Alone**

**Penname: Lamb on Heroin**

**Movie or TV Show: One Tree Hill**

**Main Character Pairing: Bella & Edward**

**POV: Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

* * *

Not Alone

The tutoring center was my heaven, silent and quiet, a lone picture of a chubby kid adorning one of the walls. It was a picture of Jimmy Edwards. I remember some of it, I was just ten when the school shooting sent the whole town into a dark place, my father had been in charge of the police department for the last twelve years. I still could see his distraught face as he passed through the door that day when he came home. I kept looking at the picture and closing my eyes. I could feel the pain, his pain. I knew what he was feeling when he brought that gun to school… alone, rejected, an outcast. I'm Bella Swan and I'm nothing in Tree Hill high

school. I'm just a tutor and the Chief of Police's daughter, a title that makes me anything but popular. Nobody wants me to rat out their underage drinking parties to my father. Anyway, I try not to really care… even though it hurts, not having any real friends, I've never felt comfortable around people, I'm shy and self-conscious, I'm anything but pretty, and never wanted to be. Worst of all… I'm a total klutz. I just want to finish this hell, go to college far away and find people who want me just like I am. The closest person to a real friend I had was Angela Webber, but she kind of cut our friendship to the minimum after she started dating Ben.

A thud on the table made me jump a little bit and refocus to the present where i could see that Emmett Cullen was sitting across from me. I gave him a small smile.

"Hi Emmett… are you leaving early again for practice?"

"I have one hour to embarrass you while you teach me so let's go"

I laughed as I opened my books and handed him a practice test on calculus.

Emmett Cullen was a big teddy bear, huge and always smiling. He was one of the most popular guys in school, and power forward of the Ravens basketball team. That doesn't mean he isn't still very nice to me. I've been tutoring him since last year when he and his family transferred from Washington. My advanced classes allowed me to tutor him, especially in math, where he had more trouble, even though he's a senior and I'm a junior. He enjoys making jokes during most of our sessions, and it seems that his sole purpose in life was to make my blush permanent, especially when he brought up his brother.

Edward Cullen.

My only weakness.

I've been crushing on him since he set foot in this town. The Cullens arrived last year-- Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his wife Esme, and their three kids, Emmett and the twins, Edward and Alice. They were perfect, the three of them, and fit perfectly in the popular clique here in Tree Hill High. Emmett hooked up with Rosalie Hale almost immediately. She was Captain of the cheerleading squad, and when Alice joined them she met Rosalie's younger brother, Jasper. Edward was left as the fifth wheel in the family, but not for lack of opportunities. Every girl in the school was smitten with Edward Cullen, new star of the Tree Hill Ravens. He replaced the former shooting guard in less than a month, and of course became Mr. Popularity. Every cheerleader –aside from Rosalie and Alice- had tried one way or another to get in his bed, and while some of them swore they had done it, like Lauren and Jessica, Edward shot down those speculations very publicly. Needless to say they were both humiliated.

To be honest he didn't fit in the jock/popular profile. He was very serious, smart and antisocial, but totally gorgeous. He's my lab partner, but we don't talk that much, I spend most of the time blushing for one thing or another, while he just looks frustrated. I always get the hell away from there as soon as the bell rings.

"Hey, honey… are you done?" the perfect Rosalie Hale came through the door in her workout outfit, a bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, babe… Bells just has to grade my post-test and we're done" he puckered his lips up and she kissed him softly, I looked down to his test.

The hour had gone smoothly, he cracked some jokes about my last fall in one of the halls, but other than that he stuck to his work. And he hadn't done that bad, he got a 74… compared to his previous 58, he did awesome.

"Here, good job, you still have to work on you concentration, that's killing you, man…"

"No problem, Miss Swan… let's go?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah… I want to finish practice as early as possible today. I saw some cute new outfits on Clothes Over Bros' this morning, Alice is coming too… but I need a guy's opinion"

"'Course, baby" he stood up and took her bag from her, sliding it on his shoulder "Bye, Bells"

"Bye, Bella" Rosalie said, taking his hand.

"Bye" I responded, watching them leave.

See? They're not horrible to me, the popular crowd. Well, some of them are, but not most of them. The problem was that I didn't fit into anyone's world. It was just me.

I started gathering my things when someone knocked on the door. I look up and dropped everything on the table. It was him. Edward Cullen.

"Hi, is Emmett around here?"

"Hi…" I whispered.

He stood there looking at me, his beautiful green eyes boring into me, his perfect untidy hair with that rare bronze color, that strong jaw... I was practically salivating. And then he arched one perfect eyebrow.

"Emmett?" he asked again.

"Sorry! Yeah… um… he left… with Rosalie, for practice?"

"Right… ok… thanks"

And that was it, he left. I sat again and buried my face in my hands over the table. That's the most I've ever talked to him, and I stood there like and idiot, gaping mouth and stuttering. I could feel my face flushing in embarrassment. What was I thinking? He would never notice me.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

I looked up, it was Mrs. Scott, my English teacher, and my favorite one. That's my favorite subject too. I've always been a sucker for classics, and it's my top choice at the moment for college… I could totally see myself teaching it.

"Hi, Mrs. Scott… yeah, I'm just fine"

She looked at me for a moment, then came in the room and closed the door, sitting beside me.

"I may have accidentally overheard…"

"What?" I blushed further.

"How long have you liked Edward Cullen?"

"Mrs. Scott—"

"Come on, Bella… I know it's awkward to talk about this with a teacher, but… I know that you don't live with your mom, and I know how alone you are. We've spent a lot of time working on extra credit for you, and I could be your friend. I think you could use one."

She was right, I had helped her a lot this year, and I didn't have any friends, or my mother… she left when I was three. Didn't want to be stuck in a small town in North Carolina.

"Since he got here…" I whispered looking down.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella… it's normal, and he's quite the catch. He has every girl head over heels for him."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier…"

"Have you even tried to talk to him?"

"What for? I'm just plain and klutzy Bella, I'm not popular or beautiful… if girls like Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley couldn't get him, what makes me even think to have a shot at him?"

"The exact same thing… maybe they are not his type… maybe he likes the klutzy and gorgeous kind."

"I'm not gor—"

"You are honey… stop putting yourself down."

"I just— he would never see me, we don't belong to the same world."

She looked at me and smiled warmly.

"You know who my husband is, right?"

"Who doesn't?" I told her with a smile. Nathan Scott was the number one celebrity in Tree Hill. He had gotten drafted to the NBA a little while ago after putting in some time in the B leagues due to an accident. He had been one of the most popular guys in Tree Hill history, his jersey –number 23- was still hanging on the gym's walls.

"I was in the exact same position as you are right now…"

"What are you talking about… you were a cheerleader, your boyfriend was Nathan Scott, your best friends are famous! Lucas Scott, a publishing author and screenwriter. Brooke Davis, owner and designer of a famous clothing line and magazine. Peyton Sawyer, owner of a music label. Lee Norris, host on ESPN… and… you were a recording artist! You went on tour! You still sing! Don't tell me you were in the same place I am."

She blushed a little but straightened in her seat.

"Bella, before all of that, Lucas and I were outcast, I was a straight A student and a dorky tutor, and that's why I'm telling you this… I fell in love with the most popular guy in high school, the strained half-brother to my best friend. And he fell in love with me."

After a while I closed my open mouth.

"Are you serious? The book and the movie are 100 percent true?"

"Absolutely…" she nodded.

"But it's not the same… between you and I, he liked you, you two talked…"

"The only difference is that Nathan was the biggest jerk in school and failed in almost every class until I came along. Edward is neither of those."

"I wasn't the biggest jerk." a voice said from the door.

"Nathan!" Mrs. Scott jumped from her seat and all but ran to her husband, kissing him soundly.

"Hey, Hales… we've got an audience."

"Sorry, Bella! It's just that—"

"I know… you haven't see him in a while."

I looked at them and couldn't believe it, everybody knows about their marriage and their story thanks to Lucas Scott's book and movie, but I didn't really believe it until now. He was Mr. Popular, she was Ms. Dork, and even then they fell in love and had their happily ever after. Why couldn't I?

"I was just helping Bella with some boy troubles."

I blushed, especially in front of that gorgeous man.

"How can such a beautiful girl have boys' troubles?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm not—"

"What did I tell you? Stop putting yourself down, girl! Now, I want you to think about what I said, and maybe realize those signs that you've been missing."

"Signs?"

"Can I tell you a secret, Bella?" she asked me. When I nodded continued. "He likes you too."

"What?"

"I started suspecting it after an assignment he turned in for my class: his most unreachable desire… a very shy girl, with brown hair and eyes, very klutzy and who blushed a lot, the only girl in the whole school that didn't even notice him… he wrote about his feelings and you in 5000 words."

"Wow… that kid makes me look bad, I wouldn't have been able to write 1000 words about you." said Nathan.

"You proposed to me in high school, that's romantic enough for me." she pecked him in his lips before smiling at me.

"But… it could have been any girl in this school, I'm not the only brown-haired girl"

"He named the paper Bella, honey… I'm pretty sure it's about you… besides before I came in he looked really frustrated with himself while he went to the gym… I think you should give it a try. Obviously he's even shyer than you"

I was speechless…. Edward Cullen liked me?

"I… I have to go…. And think" I said gathering all of my stuff quickly "Yeah… um… thanks Mrs. Scott , bye Mr. Scott, say hi to Jamie for me." I didn't even looked at them.

I walked and walked without any thought to where i might be going. I was really confused about everything. Edward Cullen, Mr. Popular, the most perfect guy in school, the star of the basketball team, the most gorgeous creature on earth, my crush since sophomore year, liked… me?

Was it even possible?

-------------------------------------------------

The crowd was going insane. It was only the second game I had ever come to, but I was pretty sure it was special. From what I had heard, if they won this one, they could make it to the State Championship, a feat only accomplished twice in the history of Tree Hill High. Everyone said that they hadn't seen anything greater than the Cullen brothers since the Scotts. Bear Lake was up by one with 15 seconds left on the clock. Jasper passed the ball to Emmett, who sent it to Mike, then back to Jasper, who dribbled around his defender and down the court. He drove under the basket, then passed it out to Edward, whose defender tried to foul him. But Edward was too fast, sinking a three pointer from the side. The buzz signaling the end of the game sounded, and next thing I knew every single person in the stands was flooding onto the court.

I stayed back watching Edward… he was being hauled up by his team mates, the entire crowd jumping around them, and I smiled. He looked so happy. Was it really possible that he liked me? Little old me? Plain and klutzy?

"Have you thought about what we talked about yesterday?"

I looked to my right and Mrs. Scott was smiling, little Jamie on her lap.

"Yeah… a lot."

"And?"

"I'm scared."

"And you should be… love isn't worth it if you've got nothing to lose. It has to be a little bit hard… I heard that the Cullens were throwing a party… you should go."

"Momma… can I go with Uncle Skills to the dressing room?" Jamie asked pouting a little bit.

"I suppose you need a little bit of testosterone, huh? Too much time with your old momma?"

"You're not old… and I don't know what testosterone is… but I'm going" he jumped from her lap and ran to his dad's side, we both laughed.

"He's adorable."

"I know… and I have a feeling about this, Bella… go to that party, have fun and for the first time in your life behave like a teenager. Take my advice… I was an old girl at your age too, and even if I'm glad I met Nathan when I did, you have enough time to act like a grown up when you become one. Enjoy high school."

-------------------------------------------------

So there I was, in front of the Cullens' house. White, big, and beautiful, the music was pumping out of it, lights adorning the whole front yard. I had heard about Alice Cullen's extravagant parties, but all of the talk didn't prepare me at all to see the ornaments and lights and obvious effort put into the decorations. People were drinking and mingling in the front, and I was sure neither Dr. nor Mrs. Cullen were in the house…. Thankfully the house didn't have neighbors near or my dad would be here in the blink of an eye.

I walked to the front door, some people threw me dirty looks, but mostly they just ignored me. I went in anyway. The music was even louder and all I could hear was yelling and laughs. I saw people dancing in the living room and went to the kitchen to look for something to drink.

"BELLS!"

I turned around and I was met by a bone-crunching hug from Emmett. He was very clearly drunk.

"Can't… breathe" I gasped and he let go.

"What are you doing here, girl?! Finally letting go of your wild side?!"

"Yeah…" I whispered.

"Wooh!"

He threw an arm around my neck and took me out of the kitchen.

"Emmett!"

"What?! Let's dance!"

I looked at him horrified, and let myself go.

"Where's the bathroom?!"

"Oh…" he looked around confused and pointed to a huge line at his left. "Mmm… you can go upstairs, we have two bathrooms there."

He took a key out of his pocket and gave it to me.

"Thanks!"

I ran to the stairs. There was a some type of fence in there; Alice did go all the way in these parties. I opened the lock and closed the little door behind me. Some people in the line to the bathroom glared at me but I just ignored them and went to the second floor.

The walls were a beige color and big cross greeted me. I was taken aback for a few seconds, but it was really beautiful. I looked to my left and right, both sides had corridors and doors. I tried on the right first and both doors were locked, I supposed those were bedrooms. When I tried the other side, the only door that opened was a bathroom, but the light wouldn't turn on, so I tried my last shot… another stair.

This one was smaller, and went up in circles, I could hear some music but didn't think much of it while I was climbing, but when I got to the top I froze right on my spot. Edward Cullen was there, on what I suppose was his bed reading… Pride and Prejudice.

Oh my God.

"I'm so sorry!" I practically screamed when he sat up and looked at me. "Emmett gave me a key to go to the bathroom because the line was huge downstairs, and he said there were two bathrooms here, and all the doors were locked, and the only one open was a bathroom but I think the lighting bulb died or something because they wouldn't light up, and this stair was the only thing open and—"

"Calm down, Bella…" he told me with a smile, a beautiful and crooked smile. I almost melted.

He would sometimes give them to me during biology class, but I never thought much of them 'till yesterday when Mrs. Scott told me about his feelings. To be honest I couldn't think of anything but him. I looked for signs, and they were everywhere. Little smiles and looks, I now understood why he looked so frustrated all the time around me, he thought I was the only one who didn't like him.

He couldn't be more wrong.

"The bathroom?" I nearly squealed.

He pointed to a door on my left and I walked right into it.

"Ouch!" I said rubbing my forehead. Stupid bad coordination.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried, from the bed. I didn't have the courage to look up.

"Yeah, yeah…"I said while entering and closing the door behind me.

I breathed in and out, a huge mirror stared back at me from across the bathroom. The shower was to my right, and I walked to the sink. I splashed my face with some water and dried it while looking at my reflection. I had put a little bit of work before coming to the party, my hair was curled, or at least they were more defined curls, and I even put some eye-shadow and mascara. I grabbed my lip-gloss from one of my pockets and reapplied it before putting it away. I loved these pants, they were like cargo pants, but black and hugged my ass and legs perfectly, some ballet flats and a really beautiful blue halter top, you could see I had a cleavage thanks to it. The top was tight under my breasts but flared out after it. It was one of the most girly things I had put on in my life.

But I needed to look perfect if I was going to do this. I took a deep breath and smiling nervously one last time I got out bumping immediately on something warm and hard, Edward's chest. He caught me by the waist before I could fall, I grabbed his arms.

"Sorry I didn't see you…" I mumbled.

Perfect, I couldn't even speak. How was I going to be able to seduce him? Seduce him? I would be lucky if I had the courage to stutter my feelings for the guy!

"My fault, I shouldn't have stood so close to the door."

"No problem." I said letting go of his hard and soft biceps, I didn't know if they were soft due to his long sleeved black t-shirt, but my mind sure as hell imagined them like that.

He let go of me too and went back to his bed and sitting, but not before grabbing my hand and leading me to it. This was the first time I was able to look at my surroundings. The bedroom was in fact the attic, it was huge, the walls were a dark blue with some black designs on them, the floor was black. His bed was next to large window, the frame was also black and his bedspread was white with blue pillows. I could see his desk with a laptop on top and to my left a white sofa facing the huge flat screen to my right, I could see shelves in every wall available all of them full of CD's, books and DVD's. I sat beside him on the bed, the book between us Instantly I grabbed it and opened it looking for my favorite part, the big declaration from Mr. Darcy.

"You like Jane Austen?" he asked.

"I should be the one asking you… I'm a girl, of course I like her."

He laughed. A musical laugh, so pretty that I lost myself in the sound and the words I was reading.

"You're totally smitten by Darcy, huh?"

"Absolutely" I blushed. "I love his personality, he's so serious and closed off from everyone, even her, but you can tell he has real feelings… he reminds me of someone" I finished finally looking up into his eyes.

He stared right back at me and blush looking down and clearing his throat.

"Yeah…" he said.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" he asked looking up.

I bit my lip nervously.

"Is there something you want tell me?"

"What do you mean?" he croaked.

I breathed deeply and decided that I would just tell him.

"I know about the paper."

"What?"

"Mrs. Scott's assignment? About the thing you desire most?"

"Oh God…" he mumbled while hiding his face in his hands.

Wow… this surprised me. He was even more embarrassed than me, and I always thought of him as confident. Maybe I was not wrong, but now he felt vulnerable, I can imagine how I would feel if I were in his position. So I did the only thing that would save me from embarrassment if I were him. I scooted over and raising his chin, I kissed him.

It was shocking, for one I never thought I would have to courage to do something like this, and for other… he was an amazing kisser. After the initial shock wore off he responded with as much enthusiasm as I did, and it felt amazing. His lips so soft and warm glided over mine over and over again, to later go and suck my lower lip making me tremble. I felt his tongue pass by and opened my mouth without second thought. That became heaven.

It was such a surreal experience. Here I was kissing the Adonis who plagued my every dream, passionately I might add… I would wake up constantly from very vivid and enjoyable dreams, whispering his name in the middle of the night, and now I had him in my arms, gripping his hair with my fingers, touching his tongue with mine. I needed more contact, I needed more Edward. Without hesitation I stood up and straddled him never breaking our lips contact, I was losing my breath and this new position only made it more possible for him to kiss my jaw and then my neck… oh God.

With the things he did in there, I lost all coherent thought. This was the best kissing spot ever. Something hard between my legs made me aware again, and for the first time I notice my response down there. I was wet. I ground into him instinctively and he groaned against my throat. I didn't really now what I was doing. This was my first time fooling around, I mean… I had, like, a tiny little fling a couple of summers ago in Charlotte with Jacob Black, but that was it, we never got past French kissing, but here I was on Edward Cullen's lap grinding against him looking for something that I didn't even know what it was… it felt like release though.

I ground harder and more rhythmically while he sucked my neck with passion, his hands pressing me against his chest, and then his tongue lapped against it a few times. In confusion I gripped his head harder, and that's when I felt it, teeth. He bit me. I let out a moan that reverberated in the room along with his name.

We both stopped catching our breaths, for a minute I couldn't hear anything more than our erratic breathing and the pounding of my heart, but then the music started drifting up. The laughs from outside could be heard through the window, reality sunk in and I flushed in embarrassment, what would he think of me now? I buried my face in his neck not wanting to let go, fearing that this was going to be my last chance with him. But then I felt him push me gently. I still couldn't look at his eyes.

"Hey…" I refused "Hey…" he lifted my chin. "Are you ok? Did I scare you?"

"Scare me? I was the one that was throwing myself at you!" I looked down again.

"Bella… look at me" I complied "I wanted you… you don't have to worry about me, I'm thrilled!"

The crooked smile he gave me made me smile. His hands cupped my face gently, and his thumbs caressed my lips before kissing me again, this time very softly and gently. He was showing me what he felt for me through that kiss, making me relax. My hands went to his chest, which came in handy when he let himself fall down on the bed with me still on top. His hands went to my hair and neck stroking it with utmost tenderness, the loud noise around us wasn't letting us concentrate so with one hand he closed the window and grab a remote control by our side… that's when I heard it.

Wicked Game.

I put my hands on the bed, each on either side of his head and looked at him disbelievingly.

"What?" he asked anxiously.

"Wicked Game?!"

"Yeah…" he answered slowly, obviously confused.

I was in shock, this song…. this… this was my fantasy song! I could listen to this for hours, thinking about him, thinking about his lips and hands on me, and he had it in his stereo? Wicked Game?!

"God, I love you!"

We both opened our eyes in fear. I was mortified, I couldn't believe what had left my mouth seconds ago. "I love you"? Seriously!

I scrambled to get out of there, in my make-out session with Edward Cullen I had lost my ballet flats and I started looking for them frantically. Why had I said that! Why! Why! If I had kept my mouth shut, or busy! I always knew my feelings ran deeper than a high school crush, but I couldn't say that to the guy! Not during the first night we hooked up, and most likely our last. My face was red, I could feel it. It was burning and I could feel tears gathering in my eyes. I finally found my left shoe and put it on. I was just getting to the stairs when a hand grab my wrist. I tried to get away, but he wouldn't let me, and with little force he had me facing him.

"Bella…"

"No… I can't look at you right now…" I mumbled reddening even more.

"Please?"

"I... I don't know why I said it, I just—" he kissed me shutting me up immediately.

I pushed him away and look at him confused, he just caressed my face while looking into my eyes.

"I love you too"

And in that moment I knew it, I was ready. Wicked Game was on, I was 17 years old, and I'd been thinking about this from the first moment I saw him. I loved him, and he loved me. I really didn't care anymore, this was it. I would no longer be a virgin.

I jumped into his arms, taking him by surprise, but I didn't care. I wrapped my legs around him, and his hands went immediately to my backside to hold me as he started walking backwards towards his bed. Next thing I knew I was on the bed, with him on top.

I had to make it clear, he needed to know where I was heading. I took his hand and put it on my right breast, Edward let go of my mouth in that instant, raising and eyebrow. I just nodded and while he caressed it and looked at it with eagerness I started lifting his t-shirt. He stopped again.

"Wait, Bella…"

"What?"

"What are we doing here?" he sat up, and I put my weight on my elbows.

"Do you have condoms?"

He didn't expect that one. The look on his face was priceless.

"Bella, I—"

"I know… this can come as a shock, and I sure as hell don't know where all this confidence is coming from, but… I've been waiting for you for a long time, and it feels right, and I know are feelings are real, why wait?"

"It's just that—" he looked frustrated. With himself or me I wasn't sure, as he sighed and messed with his hair for a while looking at me. "I'm a virgin, Bella."

"I am too"

He gave me a little smile and then determination took place on his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life."

He nodded and stretched to his nightstand taking a box out of there, he checked something on the back and I think he mumbled something along the lines of "thanks, Emmett", but I'm not sure, and then he went back to kissing me.

The next minutes were a whirlwind of clothes being thrown over our hands, kisses and teeth nipping everywhere, those were my favorite. I raked my nails on his back while he played with my hot and wet center through my dark blue panties, I couldn't hold the moans coming out of my mouth. Feeling bold I reached the waistband of his boxers and slipped my hand inside. It wasn't like anything I'd ever felt, so soft and hard at the same time. it sure as hell didn't fit in one hand, but it didn't bother Edward when I started pumping him, because the sounds he was making were even louder than mines.

I felt his mouth over my bra. He was sucking at my nipples, which were already rock hard against the fabric. I couldn't take it anymore and with my free hand I moved my bra aside, feeling his tongue against it for the first time. Mixing those sensations with his marvelous fingers, I came for the first time. His mouth muffled my first scream.

I gasped for air when he let go of me. I could still feel the tremors going through my body, my center pulsing still, and my heart pounding in my ears. I was disoriented for a while. The next thing I knew, my panties and bra had disappeared, and Edward's boxers were gone too. I just stared. Astonished was the best adjective to describe my reaction. It looked beautiful in a weird kind of way, and after a while I started to freak out… that was going inside of me? Would it fit? It looked huge!

"Oh God…" I mumbled.

"What?" he asked scared, maybe thinking I was backtracking or that I wasn't impressed.

"Are you sure… it's going to… fit?" I asked in a little voice without taking my gaze off of it.

He let out a laugh, I looked sharply at him and he smiled.

"Yeah… I'm sure… it's not _that_ big."

"It's huge!" I said without even thinking.

"I'm glad you think that way, it helps my ego" he responded with a playful smile.

The moment helped me ease up and I was relaxed again. We looked at each others eyes for what felt hours, his green eyes sparkled with the little light his lamp gave to the bedroom. His skin seemed to glow, and his lips looked almost red from all the kissing.

"I love you, Bella Swan" he whispered.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen."

His fingers found my center again, this time without the barrier of clothes. I threw my head back against the pillows. He teased my clit for a while before pumping his fingers inside me with care. I hissed and moaned at the same time, and I'm not even sure that's possible. I grabbed the box from my side and took out one little package, opening it as fast as possible. Thank God I remembered my health class instructions clearly, even though this was no banana. I sheathed his shaft very slowly, making sure it was on right. And then he kissed me again.

I Could never get tired of those lips or that tongue. He grabbed both my hands in his and entwined our fingers, putting them on each side of my head, he kissed me even gentler this time and started going down, to my jaw, and then my ear. He bit the earlobe softly, and then started sucking on my neck. I felt him positioning himself between my legs and I put my knees up. His tongue lapping at my neck was the only warning at what he was going to do. I felt myself get even more aroused because of it… his teeth bit my neck at the same time he got inside my breaking my barrier in one swift thrust.

I let out a cry from the pain, but the neck thing was a great distraction. He mumbled how sorry he was against my skin and kissed me so gently on the lips that I thought I would cry because of it. The only sign that this was very difficult for him was the way his hands were gripping mine. Feeling more comfortable around the situation I ground against him softly, he got my drift and started doing the same.

It didn't take long for both of us to get the rhythm of the thing, it was instinct. I always though that if I didn't have someone with experience on the other side I would surely stay there as a flat board, but I was wrong. Something deep inside me was coaching my movements, making me lose all inhibitions and letting me be myself for the first time in my life. His thrusts pick up speed and force, as my grinding followed it. I was out of breath and so was he, breathing right outside my ear, I could feel his hot breath on my neck each time he went even deeper.

"Bella, look at me" he manage to say.

I opened my eyes, and I could see his love for me, all those looks he gave since we met, those little touches he would do when he thought I didn't notice, but I had shut them up, I didn't want to believe he wanted me the same way I did… I was scared, I was scared of not being alone anymore, because that would change the life I had carried forever. But in that single moment, with him looking into my eyes I felt like I belong. I was finally home. And I came.

My orgasm ripped through my like nothing had ever felt before, I felt it even in my toes, my walls were pulsing and I scream my release mixing Edward's name between my cries. I felt him tighten the hand that he had put on my hip and his face, his beautiful face contorted and after a few thrusts he fall down on me… exhausted.

I gripped his back and hair, not being able to stop touching him, I felt his lips on my neck and on the top of my breasts, he made a move to get off me, but I just hold him against me.

"Not yet… stay like that for a little while."

"I'm crushing you, love…"

"I don't care, I like it." I said smiling, he had called me love.

After a while our sweat had gone cold and he had to get up to throw the condom in the bathroom, I was putting my underwear when he came back.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting my clothes back on…"

"Are you leaving?"

"You want me to stay?"

"After that I want you to stay every night."

I smiled at him and got under the covers after putting his shirt on. He put his boxers on and snuggled against me.

"I don't think the Chief of Police would appreciate his only daughter spending every night with her boyfriend having hot wild sex."

"Is that what I am? Your boyfriend?" he asked with a teasing smile, I blushed "I love that blush" he added absently caressing my cheek.

"If you want to be" I responded to his question.

"Absolutely…" and grabbed my neck to kiss me again, I hissed in pain, he let go of me and his face contorted in guilt.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The biting… I'm so sorry, Bella, I wasn't thinking" he grabbed a mirror and showed me.

There they were, biting marks, I could see his front teeth on a little straight line, you could see blood, but they were on of those superficial wounds where the blood didn't run. I was an expert on wound after my falling record, I was friends with every person on the ER.

"Oh… don't worry…" I put the mirror on the nightstand reaching over him "I liked it… a lot."

He looked at me with doubt, but I just smiled, I did like it, a whole lot, it was the sexiest thing ever, I knew I liked vampires books and movies, but this… this was really good. I laid down on his side, one of my legs over one of his, my hand caressing his bare chest.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing… I was just thinking…"

"Yeah? About what?!

"Oh… just the hot wild sex I was telling you about…" I answered coyly, not looking to his eyes, I could feel his crooked grin on place.

"Any chance on practicing that one, right now?" he whispered.

"What are you waiting for, hot stuff?" I teased and laughed when he lunged over me pinning me down on the bed.

I really couldn't believe it… finally… I wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

**_N/A: Hi! This will be my only entry for this contest, I'm sorry for any mistakes or confusions, spanish is my language and even though I beta-ed this (thanks fuegodealmas!) you never know... anyway... this is only my third work in english, my first work on Twilight (even though I've been reading for 2 years already) and my first try at smut, if is not dirty enough for the contest just tell me, I would love some constructive comments, feedback is always welcomed.... I just hope to find the inspiration to write more... One Tree Hill is my favorite tv-show, but the reason I chose it was that I could totally see it happen, Bella as the tutor, Edward as the player, it's a lot like Naley and couldn't leave behind the biting... that's the sexiest thing about vampires and I hate that Edward in Twilight can't do it without hurting her..._**

**_Francisca a.k.a Lamb on Heroin_**


	2. Best Ever

****

Disclaimer: Twilight and One Tree Hill belongs to their respective owners, Stephenie Meyer, and Mark Shwann and the CW, I'm just a fan having fun.

_I hope you enjoy this next installment of Not Alone! I'm thinking about another chapter, but I don't know yet, let's see how this one is received, meanwhile I want to thank: Jess - Loves Forever, she beta-ed this for me, thank you so much!! _

* * *

**Best Ever**

My life had changed dramatically in the last month. I was in absolute bliss and in love with the most wonderful girl ever. I had been in love with her for a while already but I never had the courage to do something about it… it's not that I was that shy or gay –as some girls started to call me behind my back after all the rejections… it was just that I had been struck by this invisible girl and she didn't even notice me, she seemed to flee as soon as she laid eyes on me, and that was so hurtful.

Truth was… she liked me, she had the same feelings I did, but neither of us was strong enough to do something about them, we talked about all of the opportunities and lost time, only to thank Mrs. Scott for taking her time to tell Bella the truth. Bella told me about the day our teacher came to the tutoring center telling her about how I stood by the door angry at myself… and I was, I was there in front of the girl of my dreams, we were alone, and I was taking my chances to speak with her using my brothers' location as an excuse even though I had just run into him and he had told me about his tutoring with Bella… she answered me, uncomfortable and I took my cue to leave, she obviously didn't want me, that was what I thought at the time.

A few days after… we made love…

Yes, it was rushed, and not like us at all, but coming together that night, after so much lost time, after so many misunderstandings, was the only way to start something that we both knew was forever.

We slowed things down after that.

Our first date to the movies was filled with awkwardness, we had talked that Friday through the phone for hours, she had some essays to finish and my mother had taken us to visit our grandmother in New York, so we couldn't get together, but each minute we passed talking made me fall even more in love with her, when we met that Monday night in front of the theatre we stood in silence watching each other.

"Hi…" she whispered.

"Hi…"

"How was your flight?"

"Great... it got delayed, that's why I didn't go to school today."

"I noticed" she said blushing.

"Come on, let's watch a movie."

I took her hand and bought a couple of tickets. I couldn't understand or stand the silence, so I needed something to do. She refused any candy, but I did buy a coke for both of us, we sat in the almost empty room watching the previews. If you ask me what was the movie about, I had no idea, I spent most of the time looking at her profile and thinking about our night together not understanding our current situation, if you had asked her, she would have said the same thing, even if we had to go again afterwards to watch it again, we still wouldn't know.

Tree Hill at night was a beautiful place, little lights illuminated the sidewalk by the river and people were consumed by their own stuff, hand in hand we kept walking in silence, till we couldn't anymore and she spoke.

"I'm not easy!"

"What?"

"Sorry… it's just that… I'm not easy, I know that it was rushed and out of the blue, but it was you, and I couldn't think straight, I have been in love with you for so long, and I was afraid that was my only chance, and I'm sorry for this awkwardness, but I just can't stop worrying about what you might think of—"

I stopped her with a hungry kiss, she moaned into my mouth and latched her arms around my neck. I couldn't stop the images and feelings, I was just so happy to finally have her. I remember that first day in Tree Hill High, I was walking down the hallways and there she was coming towards me, hands full of books, long brown and wavy hair, pale and soft skin, before suddenly she fell forward and before I could help her with her books she had them in her hands and was running the hell away from there, only one small notebook was left behind and I picked it up discovering that the name of the goddess was Isabella Swan, I couldn't contain my excitement at discovering she was my lab partner, but everything went down when I gave her the small notebook and she just look at me bewildered, mumbled a thank you and bolted out of her seat as soon as the bell rang.

"God, Bella… I missed you so much this weekend… and I would never think you were easy, I rushed just as much as you, we were both virgins, remember…"

"Yeah" she said and blushed a little bit more.

"Look, I know this only means more pressure, but you don't have to feel it, we don't have to do anything, not until we are ready, this was our first date, let's explore our relationship little by little, and when it happens again it'll be as perfect as the first time…"

"Really?" she asked me relieved and smiling.

"Of course, I love you, Bella… I would do anything for you."

"I love you too"

To say people were shocked is an understatement, most of the girls went ballistic, and the guys started lamenting themselves for not doing something sooner, Bella always the shy one tried to be even more careful around people, that didn't stop them to talk about her. Once Bella had told me about some nasty stuff she had heard in the bathroom about her, I made a really big PDA show and told them to stay the hell away from us, very publicly.

"You shouldn't have done that…" she told me afterwards in my car.

"What? I shouldn't have defended you? They insulted you and our relationship and I'm not going to let them…"

"But, Edward—"

"Look… I'm Edward Cullen, star basketball player, and according to them that fact makes me their property, they think they have some kind of power and control over me and my actions and I'm sick and tired of it… one thing is to attack me, but if they attack the girl I love then you can bet I'm going to do something about it".

To say she was grateful after that is one thing, she performed some really wicked stuff with those hands of hers, and to say I was glad we got that out of the way is another, now she had let go of that embarrassment, and I was happy holding her hand and kissing her in the hallways.

But now our first month anniversary was here and I couldn't wait to show her what I had done, I honked outside her house two times, Charlie's cruiser wasn't there, so I didn't have to worry, he liked me as much as any guy would like his 16 year old daughter's boyfriend. She came out of the house wearing a beautiful blue dress, it was almost six and we were going to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. I got out of my Volvo and waited for her by the door.

"Hello love…"

"Hello to you too" she greeted me hugging me from the waist and kissing me softly.

"You look beautiful, is it new?" I asked caressing the back of the dress or lack-there-of.

"Yeah, Alice made me buy it, she wouldn't let me use any of my clothes to our date today."

Alice… she and Emmett were thrilled about the relationship, he adored Bella –in a little sister kind of way- and Alice was so excited that we had finally admitted our feelings to each other, she and Bella became fast friends, Jasper was fine as long as Alice was happy, but Rose… well, Rosalie wasn't a bitch towards Bella, but she wasn't exactly welcoming, after all she was the most popular girl in school, and had known the least popular girl "Bella" since they were in kindergarten. At least she was polite.

I took her hand, opened her door and made her sit down before running to the other side to get going.

"So… where are you taking me?"

"We are going to get your present first…"

"Present? Edward we made a deal! We wouldn't give each other presents… the dinner would be it" she told me angry.

"But, Bella—"

"I don't like people expending money on me!"

"I'm not spending! Well… the present itself didn't cost any money, I promise…"

She looked hard at me, and then sighed nodding her head.

"Ok, let's go…"

I took her hand and drove to my destination.

"Tric?" she asked a couple of minutes later.

"Actually… no… I'm not taking you here…"

"But—"

"Come on…"

We both got out of our car and she took my hand while I opened the door and lead her towards the backroom, a sign for "Red Room Records" greet us, we entered and there they were. Peyton Sawyer-Scott and Lucas Scott, and a little blond girl was playing with her dad.

"Oh! Hi, Edward!"

"Hi, Peyton… how are you?"

"Awesome… have you met Lucas?"

The blond guy stood up… no I hadn't met him personally, but everyone in this town new who he was, a lot of people in the world knew him too, after all his book was a best-seller and blockbuster.

"No… nice to meet you… Edward Cullen, and this is my beautiful girlfriend Bella Swan."

We all shook hands.

"Yeah, I know… I have heard about you playing in the Ravens… Skills is your coach, right? I haven't had the time to watch the team…"

"Yes… we really have a shot this year."

"I'm glad."

"And who's this beautiful little girl?" Bella asked crouching a little to stay eye-level with the blonde that was with cross arms.

"Sawyer Brooke Scott" the girl said with authority sticking her hand out.

Everybody laughed at her attitude.

"Nice to meet you, Sawyer… I'm Isabella Marie Swan."

"She's a little bitchy, got that from me…" Peyton said with a smile.

"And the moodiness from me" Lucas added with a smile.

"So…" I started looking at Peyton "Is it ready?"

"Uh-uh… you can go in the recording room."

"Thanks… see you both later."

Bella waved with her hand confused and followed me.

"Where are we going…"

"I need you to listen to something."

"Listen?"

"Come on sit down" I instructed her as soon as we got to the piano, she looked at me intrigued and I winked while placing my hands.

The melody that had been stuck in my head since I had met her, and that had only found its way out after our first night together enveloped us. It was her lullaby, it had been years since I had composed something, I stopped as soon as my parents told me about the move, I didn't want to leave my life behind, what I didn't know then was that I was moving towards my future. And she was sitting, right beside me.

Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. She looked confused though.

"That was beautiful, Edward… you told me you played, but I had never heard you."

"Yeah, well… I was pissed when I moved here, and uninspired, that was until I met you… the first day I saw you this started playing, it was maddening, I never was able to write down, not until we got together, I've been working on it with Peyton's help, we recorded actually, the CD's outside."

"What? I don't get it…"

"I wrote it for you, Bella… you inspired this piece, I like to think of it as your lullaby…"

"That's why it sounded familiar! You hummed this to me sometimes…"

"Yes… testing the melody…"

"Edward…" she shook her head and looked at me smiling "No one has ever given me something as beautiful as this… thank you…"

"No… thank you… this past month has been the happiest in my life, and it's all because of you."

She hugged me fiercely and then step back to kiss me. Her lips were salty due to her happy tears but the softness and the already familiar motions were my safe haven. She meant everything to me, and this was nothing compared to all the feelings she had given me. I felt her tongue tracing my lips and complied immediately, devouring each other. Someone cleared their throat making us jump apart.

"Mrs. Scott!"

"Haley!"

She looked at us with a smile on her face.

"Wow… nice show you too had going over there, and I thought Emmett's and Rosalie's PDA was the worst."

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it… I just came looking for a demo, Peyton told me you two were back here, didn't expect this though…"

"Yeah… neither did we… but we are actually leaving" Bella said looking at me raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! We are…"

"Oh… it's not because of me though… right?"

"Of course not… we are just celebrating our first month anniversary"

"I see… good luck with that!"

Bella took me practically running to my car, I looked at her confused but she just smiled.

"What's up?"

"I'm just hungry…"

"Oh, ok… no problem, we'll be in the restaurant in a few minutes" I said starting the car, but a hand in my crotch made me jump a little.

"I'm not hungry of food Edward" Bella whispered in my ear "take me home, I'm alone tonight" she finished biting my earlobe.

I looked at her, she was smiling, looking so innocent, I couldn't believe it, but I didn't need to be told twice, I started the car and speed off the road. It seems Bella didn't hear of safety while driving, cause her hand didn't stop the activities engaging a very hard part of my body, I could only breath and hope her house would appear soon enough.

The moment I parked behind her truck between the shadows cast by the trees next to her house I was ready to open my door and run to her side of the vehicle, but her hand stopped me. She knelt and grabbing my neck kissed me hard on the lips, her tongue licked every crevice of my mouth, and I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my throat.

"Bella… wait… I—"

"No…"

"But let's go inside… let's—" she put her hand on my mouth, and with the other one unzip my pants, I look at her raising an eyebrow.

"You gave me the most precious gift anyone has ever given me… that song was beautiful, and I can't think of another way to repay you… I want to do this here, now… so every time you get into this car you'll remember me…" she smiled.

"I don't need this to remember you, you barely leave my mind, even in my dreams you visit me."

"Maybe so… but I want to."

Next thing I now she was taking me out of my pants and stroking me hard, she knew the exact pressure I liked and my head hit the headrest with a thud, my eyes closing in their own volition. Something wet and hot and so soft enveloped my member, and at that moment I thought I was in heaven, I saw her head bouncing up and down, her hair all over my lap, I massaged her scalp in time with her motions, while my other hand was gripping the steer wheel hard, I didn't want to move, I didn't want to force myself on her, but the feeling was so great that my hips lift themselves up.

I could feel her throat and the humming vibrations made me moan even harder, I couldn't contain my sounds or hips anymore, and I tried to raise Bella's head.

"Love, I'm going to… please… I'm going to…"

Her hand gripped my thighs really hard and her sucking motion made me go insane, a loud honking –probably of my car- accompanied the mind-blowing explosion.

The only sounds afterward were my loud panting and Bella's elaborated breathing, she was blushing and sweating, so beautiful, I knew I was staring, but couldn't help myself.

"What?"

"That was… that was… I'm speechless"

"I made you speechless?" she blushed even further "It was that good? I've only heard of it, I've never done it, and—"

I grabbed her by the neck and kissed her passionately, I tried to show her how good that was for me, but I felt like kisses weren't enough.

"You're really alone for the night?"

"Charlie is working the night-shift…"

"So…"

"So…"

"I think it's time to celebrate our first anniversary properly." I whispered against her lips.

"I think so too…"

And that second time with her was even better than the first. Let's just say that was the best anniversary ever…


End file.
